<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in the rig. by cherryade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124106">in the rig.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryade/pseuds/cherryade'>cherryade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>warm. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Background Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryade/pseuds/cherryade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The firehouse is quiet, everyone having retired to the bunks in an attempt to scrub the train wreck of a day out of their minds. He thinks he might vibrate out of his skin.</p>
<p>(Buck has a bad call. Eddie makes it better-ish.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>warm. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in the rig.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Canon level depictions of failed fire rescue.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s 3 in the morning. Buck sits, cocooned in the stalwart protection of the rig. The firehouse is quiet, everyone having retired to the bunks in an attempt to scrub the train wreck of a day out of their minds. He thinks he might vibrate out of his skin.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>He senses more than hears the quiet presence that has crept up upon him. The scent of chocolate and cinnamon wafts from the space beside him and he looks over. Eddie is standing before him, proffering a steaming mug of hot chocolate. Buck stares. Eddie says nothing as he balances on one foot and nudges Buck over with the other. Buck shifts. Eddie slides in beside him and passes Buck the mug, more insistent this time. He says nothing. They sit side by side and sip their hot chocolate.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>“Well, today sucked,” Buck murmurs suddenly. Eddie snorts, but he can tell his heart is not in it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>“I think sucked is an understatement.” He nudges him with a shoulder and Buck shifts expectantly. “It’s not your fault, Buck. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>Buck exhales. The hot chocolate is warm in his hands but he feels cold.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>“I could’ve reached her. I was this close to reaching her.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>Eddie places his mug on the steel beside him and takes Buck’s mug from his hands. He mourns the loss of the only warmth he’s felt all day until Eddie’s hands envelope his. He looks up. Eddie is watching him with, eyes set in serious determination.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>“Buck, listen to me. You tried your best. Short of holding that flaming beam up with your bare hands, there was nothing you could have done.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>Buck closes his eyes as the scene flashes before his eyes. The woman's terrified face. The whoosh of flames punctuated by a loud crack and a shrill scream of fear that was abruptly cut short. Tears well in his eyes as he opens them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>“I keep seeing her face, Eddie,” he says. He sees understanding that he doesn’t feel like he deserves, but he knows that if anyone would understand, it would be Eddie. Eddie who was three steps behind him, hoisting the woman's husband into his arms, who quickly dashed out the door so he wouldn’t have to see what happened to his wife.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>Eddie tightens his hold on his hands as he rubs circles into the back of his hands. The brush of skin is mesmerising and it feels like the only thing tethering him when he feels so unmoored.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>“I’m sorry,” Eddie says. “I wish I could say something to help but I know from personal experience that nothing will. Not right now.” Moisture is glistening in his eyes and Buck smiles sadly as he reaches out a hand to brush Eddie’s cheek.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>“Just sit with me?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>Eddie nods and wipes away the tears on Buck’s face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>“I can do that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>He picks up Buck’s mug and hands it to him before picking up his own. Buck takes a sip of his hot chocolate and begins to feel a hint of warmth suffuse his chest. Sighing, he leans against Eddie and together, they drink.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't own the sandbox, just playing in it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>